


I’m Offering You The World

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 4, F/M, Fluff, Snow Globe, Tumblr Prompt, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder offers Scully the world, a reference lost to Scully. Set loosely post-Schizogeny for location purposes.





	I’m Offering You The World

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting to write for this prompt with what I already had in mind. This ficlet is a nod to i_gaze_at_scully’s Movie Night Series that I’m totally in love with.
> 
> Fulfilling Tumblr page only-txf-fanart Philes' Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 4: Snowglobe

They had some time to kill before heading to Gerald Ford Airport for their return flight home. Mulder suggested stopping by Grand Rapids, Michigan to visit the public museum.  
“Come on, Scully. We’ll actually be able to explore during open hours. I won’t need to flash around my badge to gain access.”  
And that was how Scully found herself perusing in the museum gift shop, looking at the educational toys and science kits that she wished she had as a child. She picked out a geode from one of the shelves when a snow globe was thrusted in front of her face. Surprised, she took a half-step back, but was braced by a gentle grip on her left shoulder.  
“Whoa, sorry. I didn’t realize you grabbed a geode, but look!” She felt Mulder’s breath next to her ear as he became eye level with her looking at the snow globe. It housed a miniature diorama of downtown. He gave it a little shake, and the tiny city in front of her was surrounded by a flurry of snow.  
“What’s this about? It’s a snow globe,” she answered slightly turning her head to observe Mulder’s profile from her periphery. She could make out the gleam in his hazel eyes and the slight upturn of his lips.  
“Could you imagine yourself being able to hold in your hands a city? I’m offering you the world, Scully.”  
She gave Mulder a puzzled look, lost to his meaning of the phrase. He straightened up and mirrored her expression, dropping his hand from her shoulder to face her.  
“‘I offer you the world.’ This phrase doesn’t ring any bells to you?” She arched her eyebrow slowing shaking her head. They were usually in sync with the pop culture references. This wasn’t one of them.  
“Should it?” She asked. Mulder bit his bottom lip as he tried not to smile and averted his gaze.  
“You know, I pegged you for a RomCom girl and I did notice your extensive collection of movies stashed away in your TV console. Are you telling me that you’ve never watched _While_ _You_ _Were_ _Sleeping_?” He looked at her again with a dubious expression.  
“I must have missed it in theaters. How come you know of this movie? Your collection tends to be rated NC-17.”  
“I caught it on cable one night during the holiday season. It’s an underrated RomCom movie—Forget it, the moment is lost.” He sighed and was about to turn on his heels when Scully reached out to stop him, tugging at his suit sleeve.  
“Hold on. I want to see the snow globe again.” Mulder handed it to her, the miniature city covered by the swirling snow from the movement.  
“I’m offering you the world,” he repeated it again in a murmur, somehow edged close enough so that only she could hear. “One of these days, we’ll have to schedule a movie night for you to watch this. Sandra Bullock plays an adorable girl-next-door character.”  
Scully hummed as she stared at the snow globe cradled in both her hands, never one to disagree about a movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just have Mulder slyly declare his love to Scully? I think I did. ;)


End file.
